First Time
by Sarah-the-Puma
Summary: Percaphone Fem!Percy x Nico lemon one-shot! Sorry for lame title, couldn't think of anything else! Percy and Nico do it, and Percy learns something about Nico that she never knew.


**I don't own PJO!**

I danced around hoping that I would get Nico's attention. "Nico!" I sang.

"What Percy," Nico sighed, not looking up from his work.

"I'm bored," I told him and sat on his lap. Nico tried to push me off, but it didn't work.

Nico sighed again, "What do you want?"

"Entertain me!" I demanded.

"How?" Nico asked me. I smirked at him.

"Like this," I said as I kissed him. He gasped and I used that to put my tongue in his mouth. I put my arms around his neck, and Nico put his hands on my waist. Nico lightly bit my tongue, I bit back a moan, and then he stood up. I wrapped my legs around him. He then put his hands on my ass and squeezed. I actually moaned at that, but very quietly. Nico heard it, and kissed me rougher, bruising my lips.

Somehow during the make-out session we got to Nico's bedroom. Nico laid me down on his bed and we stopped kissing. I gazed into his beautiful very dark brown eyes. His hands started crawling to my breasts from under my shirt. I only noticed when he started messaging them. I gasped at the touch.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Nico huskily whispered in my ear then nibbled it. I bit back a moan. Nico slowly took off my shirt. He then unclipped my bra. Before my bra was off, Nico blushed deeply.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I hugged him bra straps falling off, my breasts would've been exposed if I wasn't hugging him.

"Doing this, at this time would of been taboo in my time," Nico mumbled.

I hugged Nico tighter, and whispered in his ear, "It's okay, we don't have to continue." I then kissed him sweetly on the lips. I pulled back after a few seconds.

After a second of just looking in each other's eyes, Nico kissed me with so much passion. I closed my eyes, Nico threw my bra somewhere in to room. He then started to massage my breasts again. I quietly moaned. He smirked in the kiss, and then stopped.

I was about to say something when he sucked my neck right under my left ear. I moaned at the feeling. Nico then slid off my shorty shorts, leaving me in only my underwear.

"Wh-why, are you still wearing your clothes?" I asked him. He took off his clothes, tortuously slow, leaving only his boxers on. I saw a big bulge and widened my eyes.

Nico then started rubbing me through my underwear. "Wet already? Your such a slut." he then spanked my wet pussy, hard, making me moan and buck my hips down, hoping for more.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Be a good girl and stay still." he ordered me. I nodded. No one really knows this about me, but I hate being in control. I mean, I would still do it, but I hate it.

He slowly took off my underwear, and I really wanted them off now. I obediently stayed still. After my underwear was off, Nico slowly took off his boxers. I whimpered needing him now.

Nico smirked. He put one finger in me. It took all my willpower to stay still. He inserted a second and started to stretch me. Then he inverted a third. When he thought I was stretched enough he took them out. I whimpered even louder.

"Beg me." he demanded.

I shook my head, not trusting my words.

"I said beg for what you want." he growled.

"Please," I whimpered.

"Please what?" He innocently asked.

"Please fuck me Nico," I lousily begged, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Maybe later," he replied.

"Please fuck me into oblivion! Fuck me so I can't walk for a week! Please do whatever you want to me!" I nearly screamed at him.

"I can't say no to your begging, now can I?" He then pushed his penis in me. I had a few tears in my eyes at the new sensation. Nico kissed me sweetly until I nodded.

Nico then started to go out a half way, then pushed in with full force. He kept doing that over and over again. At one point he hit a spot making me see stars.

"NICO!" I screamed his name in pleasure. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. After a few thrusts to that spot, I had my first orgasm. Nico commed in me soon after. Once he pulled out, he layed down on top of me. I flipped him over so I was on him. We sweetly kissed.

"That was fun," I managed to say through huffs.

"Yea," He replied. "Fuck, I still have paperwork," he muttered.

"Do it tomorrow," I persuaded him.

He agreed as he fell asleep. I soon fell asleep after him.

**I hope you enjoyed this lemon, even though it most likely failed! It was like my thirst lemon I have ever wrote, so it will only get better! Also you can PM me any requests. Request guidelines on profile!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such! Please review! And maybe request something!**


End file.
